The Black Infernite in Me
Here's how the Song The Black Infernite in Me goes in Flain's and Mal's Camping Adventure. Next morning, At Sapphire Tent, When Flain is having Another Nightmare, In Flain's Nightmare, Flain is roasting a Marshmallow Alone, Then he heard strange noises Black Infernite Max: Voiceover Here I am! Over here. suddenly Flames turns black, and Explodes, Black Infernite Max Jumpscares Flain Black Infernite Max: I'm always here! Flain wakes up Flain (EG): Yikes! something powerful is floating Mal: What just Happened?! Flain (EG): Nothing, Mal. Mal: Uh, Flain, I think something happened. Flain (EG): Yelps They stopped and fell Vulk (EG): grunts sighs Is it time to get up already? Mal: Flain, we really have to talk about this. Flain (EG): No, we don't! the lake, Mordecai and Rigby are at the Sailboat Rigby (EG): Come on dude, Hurry up! the Docks, When Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Mal arrives at the docks Mal: Hey, I know you don't want to, but I really think we need to figure out what's going on with your magic. If you could learn to control it— Flain (EG): But that's just it! I'll never be able to control it! suddenly, A Sailboat Crashed into the Docks Gobba (EG): What happened? Flain (EG): I didn't mean to! Mal: We didn't see anything, so we don't know what happened. Everyone rushed to the docks to see what happened Mal: Are you okay? Mordecai (EG): Yeah. It was so weird. We were stuck in a middle of the lake with no wind, then all of a sudden, bam! The wind picked up, and we were pushed right into the dock. Teslo (EG): gasps You don't think it was the spirit, do you?! Flain (EG): himself No, It was me. walks off ashamed Jacques (Total Drama): Don't worry, We know the work to do! Josee (Total Drama): Spirit, show yourself! The Great Ice Dancers commands it! Magnifo (EG): What's that?! look seeing the Crystal Dust in the Lake, As Magnifo runs to the Damaged Docks Gobba (EG): Oh, man! All our hard work! Ruined! Slumbo (EG): At least the fishies are eating well. Mal: Let's salvage what we can out of the water. Maybe we can still fix this. Mesmo (EG): We have to try! Camp Everfree needs our runway! Krader (EG): Dock. Magnifo (EG): Dock. Yes. That's what I meant. runs off Awful and went into the forest where the lake is Flain (EG): It used to be so simple~ It was a world I understood~ I didn't know what I didn't know~ And life seemed pretty good~ But now the darkness rises~ Water reflects, revealing to be Black Dragon Wings From somewhere deep inside of me~ His power overtakes me~ Can I keep this Black Infernite from getting free?~ If I can stay with the light~ I know I'll be free~ And I can start to be whole~ I can start to be me~ But instead I am struggling~ With all that I see~ And these friends~ the water, Black Infernite Max appears Mustn't see the Black Infernite in me!~ splashes the water, Just not to be a Black Infernite Max The Black Infernite in me!~ They mustn't see the black infernite in me...~ Mal is searching for Flain and went to the Sapphire tent Mal: Hey, wake up. Zorch, Sci-Mike and Lillipup wakes up Mal: Guys? Lillipup: Ah! Oh. Aw, man! I was having the best dream. Wait. That dream could be a reality! Mal: Before you run off to chase squirrels, do you have any idea where Flain could be? I really need to talk to him. Vulk (EG): What happened? Did he do that lifting things off the ground thing again? Mal: That's just it. I don't know if it was him. But if it was, we need to deal with it head on. Zorch (EG): I can track him down. They decided to look for Flain, Meanwhile, In the Forest, Flain needs to learn control Flain (EG): Keep it together. Deep breaths. You are not a monster. Kitty appears, which Surprised Flain Flain (EG): Oh, hi. chuckles What are you doing here? Kitty: Uh... Looking for you. Flain (EG): Oh, I just went on a nature walking and got a little lost. Kitty: Let me show you the way. I'm kind of an expert at these woods. I've lived here my whole life. Flain (EG): That must have been nice. Growing up at a camp. Kitty: Yeah, though it has its downsides. When I was younger, I wished we'd sell this place so we could live in a town like normal people. Flain (EG): Really? Kitty: I was ten. I really wanted to hang out at the mall. Flain (EG) and Kitty: Giggle Kitty: I've never told that to anyone. You must be special. beat And not just because you have tree branch in your hair. Flain (EG): Ugh. How long has that been in there? Kitty: Not long. Just the whole time we were talking. Flain (EG): Chuckle Well, why didn't you say something? They walk off, Mal, Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Lillipup hides behind the bushes Mal: Vulk, Zorch, Sci-Mike and Lillipup I guess we can help Flain deal with the power stuff a little later. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts